


【Jasher】献给Jack·Dylan·Grazer（1）

by spiralamadeus



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus





	【Jasher】献给Jack·Dylan·Grazer（1）

1.

 

“不要在脖子上。”Jack说。

Aston抱着他，嘴唇印在Jack的锁骨上模模糊糊地笑，“当然。”他简短地说，忙着在另一个男孩儿身上留下深红色的吻。“啵”，Jack听到从血管蔓延上来的声音，知道Aston还是在脖子上留了痕。

“操……”他呻吟着，“Ash会看到的……”

“我求之不得。”

“你有什么毛病，”Jack皱着眉头往后倾，让自己的皮肤离开Aston的蹂躏，“你答应过我的——”

“我记得，亲爱的。”Aston的手臂下滑到男孩儿的腰上，“好朋友原则嘛。”

他把Jack摁倒在床上，“现在……”他沉沉地笑了，手指划过Jack的下巴，流连在他的胸乳上，“及时行乐，亲爱的，及时行乐。*”

 

 

如果你要问Jack他爱不爱Aston，他一定会笑，爱这个词对他来说尚且太过沉重。喜欢倒是有一点儿，一丁点儿，但在他们俩漫长的互相折磨间也早已经消失殆尽。然而有一点，从头到尾，他都不是因为爱或者喜欢同Aston做爱的。

“齿牙春色。”Aston见他的第一面如是说。Jack不明白，也不怎么在乎。他被诚惶诚恐的经纪人叫到那个男人的面前，白色的地毯从自己的脚下蔓延到整个房间，那么大片的白，他却偏偏站到黑里去，Jack觉得这大概就是他自己淀在杯底的咖啡渣，偶然，又准确到好笑。

“你说什么？”他故意大声地问。

“你笑得很好看。”男人说，颊间酝酿着一个甜甜的微笑，他拉着Jack的衣领把他拽倒在沙发上，对着他的耳朵轻轻地重复，“你笑得很好看。”

Jack感到眩晕，一半是因为一时间的天旋地转，一半或许是因为男人口中的酒气吹进他的耳道，冲上脑门，让他也醉倒了。“你是同性恋么，”Jack大笑着问他，“我可不是。”

Aston也笑了，他松开手，坐回了原来的位置，“Aston·Angel，”他伸出手，“很高兴见到你。”

Angel，哦，Jack盯着男孩浸在红光里的脸蛋，Angel。

他们的第一次见面以Jack发现Aston是自己好兄弟的双胞胎哥哥告终。

 

 

Aston操他的时候还穿着西装外套。Jack迷迷糊糊地发现。

他盯着他口袋里的领巾，盯了一会儿才发现自己睁着眼睛。那是一条白色的手帕，大概是纯丝质地，柔软地半耷拉着，在Aston的动作下探头探脑几欲掉出。Jack看见它边缘上紫色的刺绣，和他的外套一个颜色。

“你在看什么？”Aston温柔地问他。

“没什么。”Jack说。

“你今晚不怎么专心。”Aston从他身上退下去，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Jack木然地说。

Aston皱了皱眉头，没有说话。Jack摸上他的手。

“真的没什么，”他眨眨眼，“只是在想你为什么没脱衣服。”

Aston笑了，“如你所愿。”他说。

Jack也笑了，眼角还含着一点生理泪水。他探过头去帮男人口交，把自己的大脑沉没在喉咙里的呼噜声和疼痛感里，这样就不用思考了。挺好的，他想，这样就不会一直想那事儿。

 

 

Aston真的不知道发生了什么吗？

他痛恨一无所知。所以，相反，他知道一切。

他知道Jack几岁的时候进入演艺界，知道他的脏事儿坏事儿和最隐秘的事儿，知道自己有个双胞胎弟弟，知道那个不争气的家伙在迪士尼混得风生水起，知道他的愚蠢和驽钝。

那么自然，他也知道Asher换了个新女友——就是今天下午的事。

他看着身下的男孩儿用性爱时欢乐的泪水盖住自己悲伤的面孔，像用眼泪编织一副面具。他摸上那张脸蛋，这泪水多么美丽啊，Aston想，他连哭都是饱含春色的。然而那对象又多么不值得。

Aston知道Jack在透过自己看谁，他有时候昏了头，在床上会叫出他兄弟的名字。他很喜欢那种时刻他的神情，混乱中的假意清醒，醉醺醺的，戚戚然的。他瞪大着眼睛问他是谁，Aston答Asher，Asher Angel。

你一定会想，Aston介意着吧，被认错，被替代，被隐身。但是他并不，Jack想要的，他都给他。就算他想要天上的星星去装饰吊灯，他都能给。有时候Aston觉得，星星于Jack而言，也太过廉价。

那你一定又想，Aston是深深地爱着Jack吧，Aston也会像Jack那样对这个问题发笑，爱这个词于他而言，又太过虚伪。

你看，他说，Asher·Angel也说他爱Jackie，但他又做了些什么呢？

 

 

“操……快点儿……”Jack攀在Aston的身上，舌头抵着男人的肩膀在上面胡乱地舔舐，“快——”

Jack射了出来。

这一次他是单纯被操射的，没有碰过他的阴茎、单纯依靠前列腺的高潮，作为对他走神的小小惩罚。Aston沉默地进出着，每一次都一插到底，囊袋拍打着男孩儿滑腻的屁股，高潮过后的Jack连这点小小的疼痛都难以忍受，不要了，他彻底崩溃了，痛，他说。

Aston只是弓下腰去虚虚地搂住他，仍然沉默着，又抽插十几次才释放出来。他没有退出去，而是就着这个姿势躺下，把胳膊收得更紧，哭吧，他说，手掌在Jack的背上上下摩挲着，我们有这个世界上所有的时间。

Jack哭了，这一次是因为谎言。

他模模糊糊地感觉到Aston在帮他擦拭身体，丝质的布料，或许是那块手帕，他想象着紫色的刺绣上沾染着精液的样子，陷入了无意识的安眠。

 

TBC

 

* 脑的是carpe diem，拉丁语，充分体现这个Asher是个斯文败类（不是……虽然其实也是个挺常用的词了


End file.
